The Hunter and the Time Lord
by DoctorCastielWinchester
Summary: First ever fanfic... The Doctor switches places with Dean Winchester. Sam, Castiel, and the Doctor must figure out what has been killing innocent people.


The Hunter and The Time Lord

"Come along, Ponds," the man in a bowtie called after the young couple behind him, "There's nothing here." He snapped his fingers opening a blue police box; it was bigger on the inside. Metal guard rails ran along the circular interior which surrounded several switches and knobs. A long clear tube, which glowed blue, ran directly down the center. As he stepped through the doors, they shut, immediately locking his companions out.

"Doctor!" the red headed girl screamed.

"Amy! Rory!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled at the doors. The box began to shake violently and began to wheeze.

"Add the jar of lamb's blood now, Sam." A tall, brown-haired man dumped a jar into a black mixing bowl then said a few phrases of Latin. The ingredients in the bowl fizzled to a spark then fell dead.

The other in the room opened his eyes, "Well, that worked well." He straightened his brown leather jacket fixing his green eyes on Sam.

"Dean, I think we did something wrong…" Sam said as he thumbed through the spell book.

"Really? Would've…" Loud wheezing cut him off. Sam immediately dropped the book and pointed his gun at the appearing figure of a blue box. As the box materialized, he read the front:

**POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**

_Police?_ Sam thought. He held his gun tighter as he inched closer. When the barrel of the gun nearly reached the doors a skinny man in a tweed jacket fell out. Sam jumped dropping his aim for a second before picking it back up.

"What did you do with Dean?" He asked the figure lying on the floor.

He pushed himsel up from the floor and looked up, "Please put that away, I don't like guns."

Sam held his gun tighter surprised at the british accent, "Don't count on it. Who…what are you and where's my brother."

The man straightened his bowtie. "I'm the Doctor and that's," he said pointing at the box behind him, "My spaceship."

"Doctor? Doctor who? You're an…wait. You didn't answer my question. Where's my brother Dean?"

"Just the Doctor. Could you please put the gun away? I don't know a Dean." His eyes darted to the black mixing bowl. "What is that?"

Sam put his gun in the back of his pants."My brother and I hunt…monsters. We were summoning one when you showed up."

The Doctor walked over sticking his hand in the bowl. "Maybe you summoned me. But I assure you I am not a monster and there is no need to 'hunt' me because I'm not going anywhere. The TARDIS is not working, therefore I'm stuck here. Where is here, anyway?"

"Lebanon, Kansas, United States. You're in a secure location called the Men of Letters. What's a TARDIS?"

"United States, U.S.A. Last time I was here another American pointed his gun at me. I guess it's a thing." He smelled the contents on his hand before wiping it off. "The TARDIS is my spaceship. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS." Sam watched as the Doctor explored the bunker. He studied him closely. He appeared young, but his eyes looked older. Brown hair flopped down in his face when he bent over causing him to push it back constantly. The Doctor pulled out a large bronze mechanical stick and shone a green light on various artifacts.

Sam cocked his gun at him. "What are you doing? Are you scanning for something?"

"Yes I'm scanning, but this," he shook the stick, "Is a screwdriver. Now, I don't like guns, so put it away."

"How is that a screwdriver?" Sam asked as he put away his gun for the second time.

"It's sonic. It's a sonic screwdriver. See?" He pointed the screwdriver at a locked drawer unlocking it instantly.

"Ok. That's useful." Sam sat down and motioned for the Doctor to sit down in the chair opposite him. "So you're an alien from where?"

He looked down at his hands, "I'm not from anywhere. My home was destroyed centuries ago and I'm the only one left."

"Centuries? How old are you?"

"1012."

"Bull… well… ok. What type of alien are you? You don't abduct people, right?"

"Does my spaceship look like it abducts people? She's dead right now, but let me show you the inside." The Doctor got up from his seat to lead Sam to the TARDIS. "Ready?" Sam offered no reply but followed the Doctor inside. Upon first look, he stepped back outside to check the exterior.

"It's bigger on the inside," he said in awe.

The Doctor had a crooked grin. "I get that a lot."

Sam pointed at the strange circular writing lining the top of the control pannel, "What is that?"

"Circular Gallifreyan. Writing from my home planet, Gallifrey."

"You never did tell me what type of alien you are."

"I'm a Time Lord. This ship doesn't just travel through galaxies, it also travels through time."

"A time machine? You've got to be kidding me," Sam laughed while looking at the TARDIS contols. "My brother would love this."

The Doctor smacked himself in the face. "I am sorry. I never asked your name. You said your brother's Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm Sam, Sam Winchester."

The Doctor smiled, "Well, Sam Winchester, I think I might have taken the place of your brother and your brother is somewhere in the stars with my companions, Amy and Rory."

Sam sighed, "It's like Freaky Friday. How do we switch back?" The Doctor ran past him out of the TARDIS. He watched him pace in circles while mumbling inaudibly.

The Doctor clapped, "Sam, I think if we continue what you normally do, we might find our answer. So let's hunt some monsters!"

Sam blinked quickly, "Aren't you, I don't know, scared?"

"Oh, please! How horrible can your monsters be?"

"Vampires, werewolves, demons, wraiths, ghosts, skinwalkers, shape shifters…"

The Doctor furrowed his brow and spoke seriously, "Have you ever met a Dalek?"

"No…"

"The Daleks waged war on my people. They are my greatest enemy. They cannot be defeated by guns, unless you are good enough to shoot their eye."

"What makes them worse than a monster that could rip your throat out?"

"The Daleks are an intelligent race. They shoot a deadly beam that kills you instantly. No suffering, just quick execution. They talk with a screaming mechanical voice, 'Exterminate!'"

Sam saw the hate in the Doctor's eyes and the seriousness in his voice. "An alien?"

"Alien robots and cyborgs. Be glad they don't exist here." The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment. His voice raised higher, "Anyway! I want to see some of these monsters."

"You don't like guns," Sam said,"This job requires you use a gun."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "I'll be a distration, you can shoot. It's very hard to kill me. You'd be surprised what I've escaped."

"Right. So, your noise thing will come in handy. Dean and I were looking into a couple mysterious attacks in a small town not far from here. We weren't sure what it was so we used a summoning spell and, well, it wasn't right." Sam threw a manilla file at the Doctor. "Inside are the crime scene photos."

The Doctor thumbed the pages. "Interesting. Are you police, as well?"

Sam laughed, "Police, FBI, Homeland Security, whatever. It's best you don't ask questions." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but shut it on account of Sam's smiling face. "So, Doctor, we're going to drive out to the town where the killings took place."

The Doctor jumped up, brushed off his tweed, and straightened his bowtie. "Are my clothes American enough?"

"Sure, I'll make up some excuse to who you are. What's with the bowtie anyway?"

The Doctor looked affronted, "Bowties, Sam Winchester, are cool."

Sam stared at him for a couple minutes before saying, "Ok."

Sam packed up a couple weapons and books from the bunker while the Doctor waited impatiently. He walked him out to the car. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a leather tan interior with a green army man stuck in the back seat left side door. The plates were Ohio on the front and Kansas on the back. Sam ducked his head to slide into the front seat while the Doctor sat in the passenger side.

"Riding in a car. Completely weird. How long is the ride?" The Doctor asked.

"45 minutes to an hour," Sam replied. He noticed the Doctor shifting around uncomfortably. "Not used to human transportation?"

"Not really the problem. I'm used to more room." The Doctor watched Sam smile and pushed himself up the seat to sit up straight.

Sam messed with the radio dials, "Dean will kill me if this doesn't work when we get him back." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the radio. It sputtered for a moment, then clicked on. "Is there anything that thing can't do?"

The Doctor pocketed the screwdriver, smiling. "You don't need a weapon to defeat an enemy. That's why I don't like guns."

"So you've never killed anyone?"

"Oh, no, I've killed people. Lots actually. I try to push it out, but I'm always reminded."

"Killing a couple baddies never hurt."

The Doctor's face read years of greif. "They weren't the bad guys. It wasn't just a couple. It was an entire species and I'm the only one left."

Sam quickly looked back and forth from the road to the Doctor. "You wiped out your own people?"

"It was either that or let the Daleks take Gallifrey! When I destroyed Gallifrey, I took the Daleks with them." The Doctor paused for a moment, "Every now and then a Dalek will slip through time and cause a mess, but it gets taken care of."

Sam was silent. "I understand. I caused the damn apocalypse a while back and Lucifer got out into the world. God even left heaven." The Doctor smacked himself again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm not sure, it just happens. It's like I have no control. But that makes sense. I must be in a parallel universe which is why the TARDIS is dead. She's out of gas and there's no temporal rift to charge her up. I might be able to fix things, but it will take some time."

"Temporal rift?"

"It's a point of weakness in space and time where people, and/or things can get through.

Sam pulled up to a local coroner's office in the small town. He dug in the glove box, pulling out a small black leather ID wallet. "FBI gets me in anywhere. I don't have a cover for you, but…"

The Doctor cut him off, "Can you read this?" He held up a similar black wallet. It read he was from the FBI as well.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"Look at it again. I mean really look at it."

Sam did as the Doctor asked. The ID suddenly turned blank.

"What the… where did it go?"

"Psychic paper," the Doctor explained, "It only shows what you want it to. Very useful."

As they were about to walk in the office, a husky voice called behind them, "Sam!"

Sam spun around to see the origin of the voice. A man stood there with a long tan trench coat, white shirt, and black pants.

"Cas! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked.

"Long story. Why?"

"I heard him calling, but I couldn't find him."

"You heard him? What did he say?"

"Well he said to tell The Doctor to 'hurry his skinny ass up and fix it all.'"

The Doctor stepped from behind Sam. "That's me. The Doctor. How could you hear him? He's more than likely in another universe."

"Dean prayed to me. I'm an angel of the Lord. One of the oldest. Aliens aren't normally any concern of Heaven, but I felt signals coming from Kansas and thought Sam and Dean were in trouble. Then Dean spoke to me."

The Doctor gave a sigh of relief, "At least Amy didn't kill him. Oh, dear. What does your brother look like?" Sam gave him a picture from his pocket. "He's quite handsome. No wonder Amy hasn't killed him." The Doctor handed Sam the picture.

He walked over to Cas, "So who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, the Angel." Cas noticed the Doctor's young face and old eyes. " You must be at least 1000 years old. May I?" He lifted his hands to the Doctor's temple ar his consent. "You're a Time Lord?"

When Cas pulled away, the Doctor repeated, "May I?"

Cas stepped back for a moment before allowing the Doctor to scan his memories. He saw thousands of years of Earth from the first humans to the recent presidential election.

The Doctor let go and clapped. "You might be the person, or being, I need! Why don't you come along?"

"I saw places beyond Heaven. You are of high power where you come from. You are feared."

"They call me the oncoming storm."

Castiel shook the Doctor's hand. "I only saw small portions, but you haven't always looked like this?"

"You two fangirls can keep blushing over each other, but I'm going to look at some autopsies, " Sam interupted.

"Right! Hunting trip! Castiel, are you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"There are things I must take care of in Heaven. I will come when you need me, Sam." Castiel eyed the Doctor. "Why have you had many faces?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm a Time Lord. This is my eleventh and final face. I have expired my regeneration cycle, which has given me multiple faces, but I'm always the same person."

Castiel nodded and with a sound like flapping wings, he was gone. The Doctor pulled his coat flaps in satisfaction before following Sam into the coroner's office. A young male sat behind the clerk's desk.

Without looking up, he said, "Can I help you?"

Sam fished out his fake FBI badge flashing it to the clerk. "I'm Agent Nash abnt this is my, uh…" He glanced sideways at the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper, "The Doctor."

The clerk stepped back, "I am so sorry, sir. If I had realised it was you… Oh gosh. I'm terribly sorry. What do you need?"

Sam jumped in, "Uh, the murder victims from last week."

"Oh," the clerk shook his head, "That was terrible. We've actually just picked up another one today."

"No apparent cause of death?"

"Nope. None," the clerk continued, "It's not like anything we've seen before." He led them to two metal doors which read 'Mortuary.' "If you all need anything, just holler Mr. Razer. That's me." He closed the doors behind him leaving Sam and the Doctor alone.

Sam pulled a clipboard from the wall and ran his finger down the page. "This says numbers two, five, nine, and seventeen."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver after Sam opened the door to one of the slabs. He shone the light up and down the body. The screwdriver opened up into three prongs. The Doctor looked in the open port on the side.

He closed it slowly. "This isn't one of your monsters we're dealing with, Sam Winchester."

Sam's heart beat slowly at the Doctor's solemn expression. "Then what is it?"

"It's a Dalek." The Doctor pushed the slab back in. "Where did you get that spell?"

" The circumstances surrouding the deaths were similar to a spell in an old book back at the bunker."

"I am in a parallel universe and when I came through, so did a Dalek."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "You said they couldn't be defeated with guns. How do we get rid of it?"

The Doctor paced back and forth. "Your angel friend, maybe he could help. I don't know for certain." His faced changed to anger. "How could you be so careless! You have no idea what you have done!" He quickened his pacing. "I'm sorry. You couldn't have known you would rip a hole in reality. The Daleks are dangerous, especially for a place which has never seen them. At least it's only one."

Sam nodded at the Doctor, "Ok, yeah. You've defeated them before, so it won't be a problem?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together anxiously, "I usually make it up as I go along and I nearly always have help. I think of something clever and It works or it doesn't. For now, we'll have to wait and see if the Dalek exposes itself."

They leave the coroner's office, thanking Mr. Razer on the way out. Sam drives to a cheap motel in silence. He approached the front desk of the motel.

A heavy-set woman stepped from behind a wall, "How may I help you?"

"A room with two fulls, please," Sam answered.

"Yeah, right," she winked, "Two fulls. I need a credit card." Sam handed her a card with the name, Bert Afraimian. "Ok, Mr. Aframian, you have number twelve." She handed him a key leaning in close, "Who's your boyfriend?"

Sam shook his head pointing at the Doctor, "No. We're not…"

The Doctor cut him off, "I'm John Smith." He took the woman's hand to shake it.

"So he's the woman, eh?" She asked. The Doctor waved goodbye as Sam pushed him out the door.

"John Smith, really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I have been John Smith for thousands of years. You used a fake name, so I used one too. The only difference is I can prove it." The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper shaking it in Sam's face.

"Do you have any idea how much effort it's taking me not to shoot you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You sound like my wife."

Sam unlocked the hotel room. "You have a wife?"

The Doctor smiled softly, "Her name is River Song. She originally was bred to kill me and she's the daughter of my companions who are with your brother."

Sam sat on one of the beds. "The daughter of your comanions…?"

Leaning against the doors, the Doctor laughed, "Timey-wimey stuff. It's complicated." Sam sat back against the headboard closing his eyes. The Doctor walked over to the empty bed.

As he sat down, Sam asked, "Do you even sleep?"

"We all need sleep. I just don't need as much as you." Sam slunk down onto the pillows and began to snore softly. The Doctor stood up quietly from the bed. He opened the hotel door, then shut it, hearing the soft click of the latch. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriber for assurance. He didn't trust anyone in this parallel world; he wasn't sure if he trusted Sam. He walked down the an empty street realizing the longing he felt to see Amy and Rory again. He couldn't imagine how Sam felt. He had seen his brother disappear and be replaced by and alien he didn't even think could exist.

Halfway down the street, he stopped. There was a sudden stillness which prickeled the back of his neck. As he turned around, he saw a shine of golden metal disappear behind one of the houses. The Doctor stepped silently towards one of the house. As he reached the back, a Dalek had it's back ti him. The golden eggs on the bronze body shone in the moonlight.

It spun its head. "REVEAL YOURSELF!" The voice was robotic and monotonous. The Doctor stepped out from the shadows.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" The Dalek screamed, "EXTERMINATE!" When the Doctor began to run, he heard gunshots behind him. Sam stood there with the barrel aimed at Dalek. The Doctor placed himself beside Sam.

"So Doctor, what do we do?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well," the Doctor inched backwards, "We run."

They sprinted side by side while the Dalek chased after them, "EXTERMINATE!"

Once back at the motel, the Doctor rushed Sam. "Quick, pack up your things, the Dalek won't be far behind." Sam nodded, packing his few items when they heard, "EXTERMINATE!" from behind the door.

"Sam, how good are you with that gun?" The Doctor asked holding up his sonic screwdriver.

"Pretty good, why?" Sam wondered.

"Well, remember what I told you? Shoot the Dalek's eye and you can break it's sensor."

"Right, shoot the eye." Sam cocked his gun when the door exploded.

"Sam!" the Doctor yelled, "Shoot now!" The sonic screwdriver whirred as Sam shot round after round. The Dalek moved it's monocle to avoid Sam's bullets.

He threw his gun aside, "I'm out. The damn robot kept moving."

"WE ARE NOT ROBOTS! WE ARE THE DALEKS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek called in reply. The Doctor and Sam backed up as it raised the laser. They waited for impact, but when they opened their eyes, the Dalek hit the figure in front of them. The lights flickered and popped as the figure stepped forward.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT DYING!" the Dalek screamed, "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" The figure reached out his hand to touch the metal head of the Dalek. It erupted into flames upon contact. The Doctor used the hose from the bathroom to put the fire out. All that was left was a pile of ashes. Sam watched the figure turn around.

"Cas!" Sam said surprised.

"Sam, what was that?" Castiel asked.

"A Dalek," the Doctor answered, "It slipped through this universe with me. Why didn't you die when it attacked you?"

"I'm a celestial being. It takes more than a simple alien to kill me."

The Doctor paced. "Well, it's taken care of. I have a favor to ask of you, Castiel."

Cas met the Doctor's eyes, "What?"

"Will you help me fix my TARDIS?"

Castiel met Sam and the Doctor at the Men of Letters bunker.

Sam sat in the impala with the Doctor. "Will this work?"

"I don't know for sure, Sam. Castiel is very powerful. He's the only thing I've ever seen take out a Dalek like that. If he tries, he might not make it." The Doctor explained.

Sam rung his hands around the steering wheel before getting out. The Doctor watched him greet Castiel while unlocking the door to the bunker. He got out of the car with half a grin on his face. He couldn't believe the things Sam would do for his brother. Inside the bunker, Sam showed Cas the TARDIS. Both he and Castiel attempted to open it.

At the top of the stairs, the Doctor snapped his fingers. "Even though it's my favorite part, we'll skip the usual stuff. The TARDIS is my spaceship and it's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor stroked the console of his TARDIS. "She's cold."

Castiel wandered around the TARDIS. "What do I need to do?"

"What gives you your power?"

"My Grace."

"Grace? Well, can you give some and be okay?"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, "I can give a small amount. Our Grace is so small because it is very powerful. If I accidentally lose it, I become human."

The Doctor nodded in appreciation. "Thank you for your kindness, Castiel. I'm going to open the Heart of the TARDIS. Do not look at it. Give a small portion of the Grace and we'll go from there."

Sam held an angel blade to Castiel's throat while the Doctor wrenched open the Heart.

"On three," the Doctor counted, "One…two…three!" Sam made a small incision on Castiel's neck releasing a sliver of silvery-blue light. The TARDIS rumbled. The heart exploded into a golden light.

"Close your eyes!" He screamed while struggling to close it. The TARDIS began to wheeze when the Doctor closed the Heart. "Hold on, she's dematerializing!" Sam held onto the metal guard rails while also holding onto a weakened Castiel.

"What's happening, Doctor!" Sam screamed over the roar of the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced at Castiel, "Castiel started the TARDIS and she's locating your brother now."

"Can't you fly this thing?"

"Of course I can fly her! She's just had an energy kick and she's acting a little funny." Suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking, but beginning to wheeze. "She's materializing," The Doctor flipped a few switches, "Oh, and Castiel, she has something for you." The sliver of Castiel's Grace rose from the center of the TARDIS. "She's got a mind of her own and she likes you. I…"

From the front doors of the TARDIS, they heard a woman's voice, "Doctor!"

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled running to the doors. When the doors opened, he was knocked to the ground by three people.

"Rory! Shut the door!" the woman yelled.

Rory shut the doors quickly. "Sorry, Doctor. We were being chased by psychopathic aliens. Thank God Dean can shoot a gun." Rory glanced at Dean who was in an embrace with Castiel and Sam. Amy shook her head disappointed.

The Doctor brushed off his pants. "What's wrong Amelia?"

The good-looking ones are always gay!" Amy replied.

The Doctor laughed, "Sam and Dean Winchester. They're brothers. The one in the trench coat is an angel named Castiel."

"An angel? Doctor, what kind of angel?"

"One from Heaven. They're from a parallel universe where demons and angels exist along with other monsters. Sam said he started the Apocalypse."

Sam, Dean, and Cas walked over to the Doctor. Dean shook hands with Rory and Sam with the Doctor.

"Cas is able to bring us back to Kansas. It was a…new experience meeting you, Doctor," Sam said.

"So, Doctor, what caused Freaky Friday?" Dean asked.

"Sam Winchester. Unfortunately we might not ever meet again," the Doctor replied, "But Dean, it wasn't the spell. That you just messed up. I thought it caused a rip in reality, but something else caused that. The TARDIS sensed the Dalek fall through, which she decided to send me to take care of."

"What caused it then?" Sam asked.

"Well," the Doctor scratched his head, "I don't know yet. The rips are everywhere and I don't know why."

Sam slapped him on the back, "You figured this one out, so I have no doubt you'll do it again." Dean nodded at the Doctor before disappearing with a sound of flapping wings.

"So Amy, Rory, where do you want to go?" the Doctor said quickly. The TARDIS wheezed once more before disappearing into the Time Vortex.


End file.
